The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and integrated circuits and, more specifically, to diode structures and methods for fabricating diode structures.
Passive devices such as diodes are frequently included in integrated circuit structures, and are often fabricated during fabrication of other circuit structure components, such as fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs). As integrated circuit structure sizes and features continue to shrink, new layout designs for diode structures become important to conserve space on wafers and include more devices within smaller spaces on a wafer.